How did this happen?
by DownUnderSister
Summary: I've seen so many stories about waking up in the Hetalia world but... I thought they were only stories. I never thought I would be one of those people and I never thought I would be so scared to be in my favorite Anime.
1. Chapter 1

How did this happen? This was all Misha could think of as she stood, barefoot in the middle of a dusty road. Her blue eyes wide as she stared straight ahead at the truck that was heading in her direction, its horn sounding, warning her to get out of the way. Misha couldn't think, couldn't move, a second ago she was at home relaxing in front of the television and now she was here.

Tears escaped her eyes as the truck got closer and closer, her whole body shaking. Misha felt arms wrap around her and pull her from the road. Her hands reached up automatically and grasped at the strong arms as she, and her savour, fell to the foot path. She slowly released her grip as she was sat up.

Misha looked up to see a young man staring at her with worry in his bright green eyes as he gently moved her wavy auburn hair out of her face. She was still crying as the man spoke, "Are you ok sweet heart?" He spoke with an Australian accent which calmed Misha a bit to know that maybe she was still in Australia.

She was about to reply when it hit her, this man looked exactly like Australia from her favourite anime, Hetalia. His chocolate brown hair with two distinct cow licks, emerald green eyes under thick eyebrows and the small band aid that covered the bridge of his nose. Misha moved her hands to cover her gapping mouth, this couldn't be real, he couldn't be real….could he?

The man still looked worried as he waved over someone. "Are you ok? Do you understand me?" He said in a gentle voice. A man came running up to them and knelt down to their level. This man had beautiful blue eyes, wavy blond hair and light stubble. There was no mistaking it, this had to be France.

The Frenchman scanned Misha's face that was still partly hidden under her hands. "Parlez-vous francais?" he asked quickly in French "comment vous appelez-vous?"

Of course Misha, not knowing what the man had asked, could only sit there blankly. She slowly reached out her hands and gently touched the two men on the cheek, just to make sure that she wasn't going crazy. "Keith? Francis?" she asked quietly.

Upon hearing their human names used by a complete stranger, said men looked at each other with wide eyes. "We should take her to the others" Keith said to the other. Francis nodded and stood. Keith looked back at Misha with those soft kind eyes "We're going to take you to see some friends" He said "I'm going to carry you there, ok?" Misha nodded as she was picked up off the ground and carried towards a huge government building…

While being carried down a wide corridor, Misha looked up at Keith and spoke softly "my name, it's Misha."

The tanned man looked down and raised an eyebrow but his face quickly transformed into a grin. "That's an unusual name" he smirked "let me guess, you're Australian too, right?" Keith said sarcastically.

Misha smiled and nodded as they reached a huge double door. Francis pushed open the heavy looking door and Misha gasped as she laid eyes on every single one of the Hetalia characters. Keith walked over to a velvet couch that was placed under one of the many widows that covered the walls of the room.

Misha could hear the surrounding countries whisper around her as she was placed down onto the couch. It was all too much to take in as Misha started to shake and stare wide eyed at the floor. The Australian was about to go and comfort her when an English accented voice stopped him.

"Have you gone mad!?" The English man yelled "why have you brought a girl in here!"

Australia looked pleadingly at the shorter man "She came out of nowhere and was about to get hit by a truck!" England was about to say something but was quickly interrupted "and she knew who I was, who Francis was" Keith said in a hushed tone and looked over at the trembling girl. The Englishman could only look at him in shock at this new information.

While the group talked in hushed tones and every now and then glanced over at the girl, Misha could only sit and think. "How did this happen?" She thought to herself, "I mean, I've see fanfiction about this kind of thing but… there's no way it can really be happening." Misha's thoughts were interrupted when Keith placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You want to come over here for a second?" He asked kindly and Misha nodded, slowly standing and walking over to the group of countries with Keith. "Do you know any of them?" The Australia man asked while he indicated to the group.

"Ye-yeah" Misha said softly, nervous and scared in front of the group. "I know all of you." Some of the countries looked shocked while others gave small chuckles and rolled their eyes like they thought she was mad. Tears threatened to spill from Misha's clear blue eyes as she started pointing at individuals "You're Arthur and you represent England, you're Alfred and you represent America." With each country that she named her voice got louder and louder as more tears were set free. "Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Ivan, Wang Yao, Sadiq, Antonio…"

Misha was cut off by two strong arms wrapping around her body. Keith brought the distressed girl into a tight embrace. "Shhh it's ok, we believe you." He said soothingly. Misha looked out at the group and could see the shock on everyone's faces. Her eyes suddenly feeling as though they were made of lead closed slowly as she fell asleep in the Australian's arms.

A/N: I know that there are a lot of stories about 'waking up in the Hetalia world' but I really wanted to write one. I hope I made it different to all the others and I hope you enjoyed reading it and if you did, there will be more chapters


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you just keep an eye out for her? I need to go check something." Misha woke slowly, listening in on the conversation just outside the door. She liked listening to the Australian's voice, it felt safe, it felt like home.

As Misha sat up in the warm bed she cradled her head in her hands and sighed, trying to make sense of what had happened. "Ok, keep calm," she thought to herself "I've somehow made it to France… and to the Hetalia universe…" Misha sighed in a mix of frustration and defeat "I'm either crazy or I'm a bloody time lord!"

After her little outburst the large wooden door gently opened as Arthur walked into the room. The blonde man looked up and saw that Misha was no longer asleep, his stern gaze quickly softening. "Oh, you're awake" the Englishman smiled as he closed the door behind him. Misha could only stare as the man walked over and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"I can't be crazy, this is all too real to be crazy." Misha thought as she stared at Arthur's bright green eyes, his bushy eyebrows moving into a look of confusion.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked with a small, nervous, chuckle as Misha continued to stare.

The girl shook her head, her normally pale cheeks turning red. "No, I'm sorry" Misha quickly apologized "I'm – I'm Misha, by the way." She said quietly as she started to fiddle with the quilt still covering her lap.

Arthur smiled at the sudden display of shyness that had taken over the girl who, not 24 hours ago, was bare foot and screaming at a room full of countries. "I'm Arthur… but you already knew that didn't you?" He asked, emerald eyes studying the girl as she nodded. "Would you like to tell me how?"

"Well, I know you all because I've seen you all before." Arthur nodded slowly trying to understand. "I've seen you all before because… well… because you're all from an Anime called Hetalia." Misha looked over at the silent Brit who looked like he was going over this new found information. Misha started to worry as tears started to form "Arthur… am I crazy?"

Arthur looked up and saw the worry and distress in Misha's eyes. The Englishman quickly moved from his seat and sat down next to the now crying girl, placing an arm on her back to calm her down. "No dear, not at all." Misha's crying slowly stopped as she wiped the tears away. "I mean, I've done a lot of crazy stuff with my magic but that doesn't mean that I'm crazy right?"

Misha laughed through the last of her tears and smiled "Well…" she said jokingly earning a laugh from Arthur. "By the way, where's Keith?" Misha asked when she had fully calmed down.

"He went to go and see if he could find any of your details so that we could take you home." Arthur said from beside her.

Misha looked down at her hands "oh" she said flatly.

Arthur was a little surprised at the reaction he had gotten and decided to press further. "What's wrong?" He asked "don't you want to go home?"

Misha looked up, meeting the Brit's eyes. "It's not that, it's just… I've always wanted to do something exciting, something people will remember me for and I think this is my chance…" Misha started to trail off, as if she had said too much, but Arthur sat there patiently waiting to hear more. "My whole life, people have never noticed me. I'm shy but I'm also outgoing but no matter how hard I try I'm always overlooked or forgotten…" Misha paused for a moment and sighed "I want people to need _me_ for a change… I want people to remember me…"

Arthur gently placed his hand over Misha's and smiled. "I've only just met you but I'm pretty sure I won't be forgetting you any time soon." Misha smiled as her face lit up once more and Arthur laughed making her even more embarrassed.

The door once again opened, this time the familiar face of Keith popped out from behind. "Mum, I need to see you for a sec." The Aussie asked while looking from Misha to Arthur. The Englishman made his way out of the room mumbling something about 'I'm not your bloody mum, I'm your brother you git' and closed the door once he was in the hall way.

After a couple of minutes of muffled conversation, the two men made their way into the room. Keith was the first to speak. "Arthur told me your story and it makes sense seeing as I can't find any information on you." Keith said as he rubbed the back of his head. Misha looked a bit confused so the Australian continued. "According to this," he said as he held up some government papers "you don't exist."

Misha stared up at Keith "what's going to happen to me?" A note of worry making its way into her voice.

Keith grinned as he looked at Arthur who gave him a small nod, then returned his attention back to Misha. "We're going to be looking after you from now on!"

Misha couldn't control herself as she jumped up and hugged the Aussie then the Brit earning a laugh from both men. "Thank you, thank you so much!" she said excitably. Maybe she was going to get the life she had always dreamed of?


End file.
